Tristezas e Sentimentos
by R-Chaan
Summary: Suiichi Minamino perdeu o seu pai e nem pode se despedir. Botan nunca conheceu seu pai. Suiichi é organizado e atencioso. Botan é uma estudante desastrada e desatenciosa. Suiichi na verdade é do mundo das trevas. Botan nasceu na terra e não pretende sair.
1. O inicio de tudo

Um rapaz que aparantava ter uns 18 anos de idade, cabelos longos avermelhos permanecia com os olhos fechados enquanto andava com as mãos atrás das costas calmamente por uma fabrica. Ele passava por cada maquina observando-as tranquilamente, ele permanecia só naquele local.

- Em pensar que tudo isso hoje é meu. – Falou o homem agora abrindo seus olhos e mostrando duas orbes verdes que analisava o local calmamente como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

E assim ele se virou e nesse movimento fez seus longos cabelos avermelhados sacudirem com o impulso, seus cabelos eram bem tratados, e ele tinha uma face bastante delicada e tranquila até esse momento. E então ele cerrou os punhos.

- Pai. – Falou ele mostrando está irritado com alguma coisa. –Eu sei que um dia eu ia ter que continuar com o negocio da familia, mas porque tinha que ser dessa forma tão tragica? – Ao pronunciar essas palavras ele deixou a sua franja cobrir seus olhos e deixou escorrer algumas lágrimas dos seus olhos bastantes verdes, os mesmo continuavam aberto e podia vê o brilho das lágrimas misturado com a tristeza, raiva e despreso do seu olhar. – Tudo que eu queria era ter essa fabrica, e agora que eu tenho... – Hesitou ele um pouco, soltando o punho que até poucos instantes permanecia fechado e antes de continuar limpou seu rosto e então esboçou um sorriso e continuou. – Tudo que eu queria é ter você de volta. – E assim ele abaixou o seu rosto olhando para o chão. – Mas eu não irei te decepcionar pai, você me confiou o negocio da familia e eu irei continuar com tudo o que você conquistou até hoje, eu prometo. – E assim cerrou os punhos novamente e voltou a caminhar pela fabrica.

*//*

Uma jovem de longos cabelos azuis, de um azul bebê bem chamativo, se encontrava deitada sobre sua cama com um pijama totalmente azul. Ela foi abrindo os olhos atentamente, os mesmo estavam virados para um aparelho de despertador que tocava descontroladamente.

- Ah! – Gemeu ela sentindo o som estridente entrando pelos seus tímpanos, o som parecia que ia estourá-los. – Mas que despertador barulhento eu hein! – Resmungava a garota enquanto coçava os olhos. – Não se pode mais nem ter uma noite tranquila? Mas... – E assim ela segurou o despertador e olhou para as horas que marcavam nele. – O QUE? – Berrou a garota aproximando o rosto um pouco mais do objeto. – Não pode ser! Meu primeiro dia de aula no meu último ano no colegial e eu vou chegar atrasada? – Gritava ela enquanto corria para o banheiro, seu quarto estava uma bagunça, roupas espalhada por todos os lugares e isso a atrasou um pouco a procura de uma toalha. – Ih! Quando eu voltar tenho que dá um jeito nessa bagunça. – Comentou ela parada olhando para todo o seu quarto com um dedo na boca. – Oh meu Deus! O que eu estou fazendo aqui parada mesmo? – Se reprimia enquanto se dirigiu para o banheiro.

*//*

Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos estava sentado em sua mesa tomando seu café tranquilamente, ele se encontrava com um uniforme escolar, o que indicava que estava se preparando para ir ao seu colegio.

Assim que terminou seu desjejum ele limpou a sua boca com um guardanapo se dirigiu até o banheiro mais proximo, vez a sua higiene bocal e foi até a porta, calçou seus sapatos que permaneciam em frente a porta sobre um tapete e quando ia saindo alguém o impede.

- Suiichi Minamino! – Falava uma voz feminina que parecia está irritada com alguma coisa, e então o rapaz virou o olhar para aonde vinha a voz.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou o ruivo impaciente. – Você sabe que gosto de ser pontual quando se trata de meus estudos.

- Claro. – Falou uma jovem de cabelos loiros cacheados, cachos perfeitos e olhos azuis vibrantes, era realmente uma mulher muito atraente aos olhos de qualquer homem. – Mas vê se da proxima vez... – Pronunciava a jovem com a voz bastante doce e delicada. – NÃO ESQUECE A CABEÇA! TÁ PENSANDO O QUE? VAI PARA O COLEGIO SEM A SUA BOLSA É? – Berrava a garota dando um cascudo na cabeça do ruivo e entregando a bolsa.

- Obrigada Kuromo. – Falou o ruivo passando a mão no galo. – Porque as mulheres são tão estressadas?

- Eu ouvi hein!? – Falou a loira que logo jogou um vaso na cabeça do ruivo criando outro galo.

- Ai! – Falou ele passando a mão no local atingido. – Um dia você ainda vai se ver comigo, espera só!

- Até lá, eu vou aproveitar bastante para lhe bater _maninho_! – Falou a loira que logo em seguida fechou a porta com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Só espero que essa escola não seja muito tumultuada, ainda preciso ir para empresa após sair de lá e obviamente ficarei o resto do dia lá. – Falou o ruivo andando calmamente, pois tinha muito tempo para chegar ao local onde se dirigia. – Droga! – Resmungou ele. – Tenho que terminar logo os estudos para poder me jogar de cabeça a empresa, não posso decepcionar o meu pai, não mesmo!

*//*

- Droga, droga, droga!! – Resmungava uma garota de cabelos azuis correndo bastante, seus olhos violetas demonstravam preocupação enquanto não parava de correr. – O que eu vou fazer se eu não chegar a tempo? Eu vou enlouquecer! Atrasada no primeiro dia, que horror!

Ela passava correndo por varias pessoas, algumas até a conheciam e tentavam pará-la, mas como ela se encontrava atrasada arrumava alguma desculpa qualquer e continuava seu percusso, seu rosto já estava suado pela correria, mas finalmente chegara ao seu destino.

- Ufa! – Falou a jovem soltando um suspiro na frente dos portões. – Parece que não cheguei atrasada! – Assim ela fechou seus olhos e caminhou confiante para dentro dos portões da escola, mas tropeçou em alguém, mas antes que pudesse atingir o chão alguém a segurou.

- Você está bem? – Uma voz grave perguntou.

- Sim. – Respondeu a azulada abrindo os olhos e se deparou com dois olhos verdes, e um ruivo portador de uma beleza muito rara, seu rosto era delicado como uma flor, mas seus olhos demonstravam tristeza bem no fundo deles. – Você é novo por aqui? – Perguntou a azulada sendo levantada pelo ruivo.

- Sim. – Comentou o ruivo levantando a garota. – Me mudei para a cidade a pouco tempo, e como esse é o melhor colegio da cidade... – Falou o ruivo pegando a bolsa dela e entregando a jovem. – Vim estudar aqui. – E assim sorrio.

- Obrigada! – Falou a garota retribuindo o sorriso. – Ah meu Deus! Só tenho cinco minutos para ir até minha sala antes que o professor chegue! – Falou a garota olhando para o relogio que se encontrava em seu pulso. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, qualquer dia desses a gente se esbarra de novo e eu descubro seu nome! – E assim a jovem se afastou correndo rapidamente.

O ruivo nada falou apenas a viu se afastar e continuou seu percusso para a sala de aula, acreditava ele que não poderia está atrasado já que acordara cedo demais, na verdade ele nem dormiu.

_Depois que eu descobri que meu pai permanecia muito doente, eu vim o mais rapido que pude para cá, mas quando cheguei nem ao menos pude falar com ele, pois ele já havia morrido._

_O que meu pai tinha de mais importante na vida dele era a empresa, a empresa onde ele jogou toda a sua vida, e hoje é a empresa mais bem fala de todo o mundo, mas principalmente aqui, em Tokyo. _

_Por ser o único herdeiro, fora minha irmã, eu preciso assumir o posto dele, mas como eu não herdei os talentos dele para governar, não sei como vai ser!_

_Eu não tenho esse dom, meu único dom é trabalhar com plantas e com animais, eu não gosto de ser envolvido em coisas que dinheiro é a coisa mais importante!_

_Mas por meu pai, pela pessoa que me criou e me educou da melhor maneira possivel, eu vou trabalhar na empresa e seguir com o sonho dele, como herdeiro de tudo aquilo, eu não posso simplesmente deixar a Karin comandar._

_Obviamente ela tem muito mais potencial que eu para comandar, mas como no testamento dele, ele disse que a empresa ficaria em minhas mãos, eu não irei decepcioná-lo!_

*//*

- Espero que eu chegue a tempo. – Falou a garota de cabelos azuis e olhos violeta entrando pela porta de uma sala apressada, mas ao notar que o professor não se encontrava na sala, soltou um suspiro de alivio. – Oi pessoal!

- Botan! – Falou uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. – Atrasada de novo, você não tem jeito mesmo né mulher?

- Hehehe! – Pronunciou a azulada coçando a cabeça. – Ainda bem que o professor não está na sala, imagina se ele estivesse! – Falou Botan tremendo e vendo sua amiga tendo um ataque nervoso, pois mexia o pescoço sem parar. – Ele ia me dar uma bronca arretada! – E assim analisou mais o que a garota fazia, mas não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com os gestos. – O que foi?

- Botan! – Falou uma voz grave e estridente que fez Botan tremer dos pés a cabeça, ela já sabia quem era. – Vá para o seu lugar em vez de ficar batendo papo na porta da sala!

- Sim senhora. – Falou Botan se virando para a mulher que aparentimente era a sensei da turma, uma mulher de cabelos negros longos e olhos da mesma cor que usava um óculos. Assim que pronunciou isso ela correu até sua carteira e se sentou ao lado de sua amiga.

- Eu tentei te avisar! – Falou a garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos.

- Obrigada Keiko. – Disse Botan coçando a cabeça. – É que estou um pouco distante.

E assim um ruivo portador de uma beleza incomparavél apareceu na porta e chamou a professora, eles ficaram conversando durante alguns segundos, e nesse curto espaço de tempo começaram as fofocas entre os alunos.

- Silencio! – Falou a professora caminhando até a frente do quadro sendo acompanhada pelo ruivo de olhos verdes.

- _É ele! _– Pensou um pouco alto Botan encarando o jovem que estava na frente da turma, o mesmo também não tirava os olhos dela.

- Você o conhece Botan? – Perguntou Keiko a olhando interrogativa.

- É seu namorado Botanzinha? – Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos laranjas que se encontrava atrás da carteira da menina de cabelos azuis.

- Não, não, não! – Falou Botan balançando as mãos rapidamente por está recebendo varios olhares das garotas da sala do tipo "_se for eu te mato!_". – Eu esbarrei nele antes de vim para sala, haha! – Ria Botan com as mãos na cabeça.

- Senhorita Botan! – Chamou a educadora.

- Sim senhora?! – Perguntou Botan se colocando em pé com o chamado da professora.

- A Senhorita tem algo a dizer para nós? – Perguntou a mulher a encarando.

- Como assim Sensei? – Perguntou Botan totalmente desentendida.

- É que eu estou pedindo silencio a mais de meia hora e você não faz! – Disse a mulher bastante rigosa.

- Gomen Sensei. – Falou Botan fazendo uma breve revencia para sua Sensei. – Prometo que não acontecerá novamente.

- Assim espero, pode se sentar. – Ordenou a mulher vendo a jovem azulada se sentar imediatamente. – Turma, esse ano vamos ter um novo aluno em nossa classe, por favor Senhor Minamino se apresente. – Após ela pronunciar essas palavras começaram varios cochichos na turma.

**INTERROMPEMOS A FIC PARA UM AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Os cochichos ocorrem pelo fato da empresa Minamino ser muito conhecida no mundo inteiro, e por esse fato assim que a Sensei pronuncia esse sobrenome de muita importancia nesse mundo, todos ficam sem acreditar que aquele rapaz é parente ou até mesmo dono da empresa!**

**Mas pra frente eu dou mais detalhes, agora vamos proseguir com a fic! ^^**

- Silencio! – Berrou a professora e a classe se calou imediatamente. – Por favor... – Pronunciou a Sensei abrindo passagem para o ruivo que imediatamente deu uma pequena reverencia e foi até o centro fazer a apresentação.

- Meu nome é Suiichi Minamino, tenho 17 anos, sou filho do dono da empresa maior que existe em todo o mundo. – Com esse comentário todos os alunos ficaram olhando para ele com cara de "_que metido!_" e as alunas "_ele é perfeito!_", mas um certa garota de cabelos azuis não podia acreditar que o rapaz que evitou a sua queda mais cedo era a pessoa mais rica de Tokyo. – Espero fazer amizade com todos! – E assim ele fez uma pequena reverencia e voltou para o lado da professora a olhando esperando a permissão para se sentar.

- Pode ir se sentar Senhor Minamino. – Falou a professora indicando uma cadeira ao lado esquerdo de Botan, e ao vê isso a garota ficou o admirando enquanto ele caminhava até a cadeira ao seu lado. – Antes de mais nada meu nome é Minaki Kimara, sou a professora de Historia de vocês, vamos a aula!

- Oi! – Falou Botan sorrindo amigavelmente para o ruivo ao seu lado. – Lembra de mim? A garota que te derrubou mais cedo na entrada. – Falou Botan coçando a cabeça.

- Claro. – Falou o ruivo demonstrando desenteresse no assunto que a jovem estava tentando começar, sua cabeça não parava de pensar na morte de seu pai, e ao se recordar mais uma vez seu olhar ficou com um brilho triste.

- Desculpe me meter. – Disse Botan olhando para ele, ela hesitou um pouco mais proseguiu. – Sei que isso não é a meu respeito mas... – Pensou um pouco. – Seu olhar é tão triste. – O olhar de Botan demonstrava preocupação, as palavras da garota fez o ruivo a olhar imediatamente com em poucos minutos ela notou o seu olhar triste, e isso fez ele recordar mais profundamente e abaixou o rosto. – Desculpe, não tive a intenção... – Ela não sabia como aliviar a dor que ele sentia, e nem ao menos sabia porque sentia aqui, mas não queria que ele ficasse daquele modo então decidiu encerrar o assunto. – Acho melhor nos concentrarmos na aula, nhaa! – Falou Botan coçando a cabeça com um rosto bobo e isso fez o garoto a olhar, mas com o olhar dele ela olhou para frente e assim ficou pensando um pouco.

A aula proseguiu normalmente, a professora Kimara é um pouco rigorosa com alguns assuntos, mas até que a aula foi legal, pelo menos para Suiichi, para Botan a aula foi pessima!

- Ah! – Falou Botan em som de alivio ao ouvir o sinal de terminio de aula. – Até que enfim acabou, não suporto essa megera!

- Ah Botan, porque você sempre implica com os professores de historia? – Perguntou Keiko a olhando. – Se você se dedicasse aposto que ia adorar a professora, e a materia.

- Há! – Um riso sôo da boca de um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos que se encontrava ao lado de Keiko. – No dia que a Botan se dedicar a algo...

- Yusuke! – Reprimiu Keiko.

- Hahaha. – Ria Botan coçando a cabeça. – Ele tem razão Keiko, eu sempre passo de fininho em Historia.

- Mas Historia é uma materia muito facil. – Foi a vez de uma voz tranquila e serena soar. Todos olharam para o portador da voz, era Suiichi.

- Suichii! – Falaram em unissono duas garotas, uma de longos cabelos verdes e outra de um cabelo laranja curto. – Pode nos ajudar no teste que a professora de historia passou?

- Que atiradas. – Sussurrou Keiko só para Botan.

- Hahahaha. – Ria Botan demonstrando não está preocupada. – Bem, cadê a Yukina?

- Deve está vindo ai. – Falou Yusuke entediado.

- Ah! – O alaranjado ficou com os olhos brilhando ao ouvir o nome da jovem. – A Yukina vai estudar aqui?

- Sim. – Foi a vez de uma voz fria falar. – Mas vê se fica bem longe da minha irmã Kuwabara! – Falou um menino de cabelos negros, um pouco pequeno que estava ao lado de uma menina de cabelos verdes com uma face bem delicada.

- Hiei! – Reprimiu a esverdeada. – Não trate o Kasuma assim. – O garoto nada falou apenas virou o rosto para o lado.

- Yukina! – Falou Botan correndo e abraçando a amiga. – Nhaa! Que saudade de você, me disseram hoje que você e o Hiei iam se mudar para cá. – Falou a azulada apertando a garota como se fosse um bixinho de pelucia.

- Não a aperte tanto. – Reprimiu Hiei.

- Para de ser chato Hiei! – Falou Keiko. – Estavamos com saudades de vocês. – Falou Keiko dando um leve abraço no garoto que não retribuiu, apenas virou o rosto para o lado.

Eles ficaram conversando animados pela volta dos amigos, mas uma certa garota de olhos violetas olhava para um ruivo. O mesmo estava cercado de garotas e então ela suspirou.

- Me diz Botan. – Falou Keiko dando um susto na garota que pulou da mesa onde ela estava encostada. – Você se apaixonou por ele assim, de primeira?

- N-Não sei do que você está falando Keiko, nhaa! – Disse Botan desconversando, e quando a amiga estava prestes a tirar toda informação possivel dela, um professor entrou na sala, um homem de cabelos negros.

- Bom dia turma, por favor voltem aos seus lugares. – Disse o homem que acabou de entrar. – A maioria aqui me conhece, me chamo Shinobu, mas me diz, tem algum aluno novo por aqui? – Perguntou o homem olhando para a sala e os seus olhos pararam em um homem de cabelos ruivos. – Ora ora, como se chama meu rapaz? – E logo com a pergunta do professor o ruivo já estava de pé.

- Meu nome é Suiichi Minamino. – Disse o ruivo.

- Hummm. – Pensou um pouco o homem. – Bem, minha aula não é nenhum pouco chata, por incrivel que pareça, pois sou professor de Matematica. – Disse Shinobu. – Como hoje é o primeiro dia e eu tenho duas aulas, a primeira é livre, como eu sei que a professora Kimara não dá folga, por favor conversam baixo sim!? – E assim o homem se sentou e os alunos começaram a conversar.

- Puxa eu adoro as aulas do Shinobu! – Comentou Yusuke se espriguiçando e se encostando mais confortavelmente na cadeira.

- Porque você não precisa fazer nada não é Yusuke? – Falou Keiko de braços cruzados o olhando.

E assim os dois começaram a discutir enquanto os outros apenas conversaram, e a azulada ficou olhando para o ruivo que se encontrava rodeado de garotas ainda, como ela estava ao seu lado ficou o olhando e acabou se perdendo em pensamentos e não notou que o mesmo a olhava de volta.

- Botan, não é? – Perguntou a voz suave que entrou pelos ouvidos de Botan e a fez sair da transe em que se encontrava.

- O que, o que, o que? – Perguntava a azulada enquanto olhava em todas as direções possiveis tentando procurar o portador da voz, então ela ouviu um risinho e olhou da onde vinha e viu que era o ruivo. – Hahaha! – Coçou a cabeça Botan. – Acabei de destraindo, nhaa! Falou comigo?

- Seu nome é Botan não é mesmo? – Perguntou o ruivo a olhando, o seu olhar mexia um pouco com os sentimentos da azulada.

- É sim. – Disse Botan sorrindo amigavelmente como sempre.

- Suiichi, poderia me acompanhar até o corredor? – Perguntou uma menina de longos cabelos azuis escuros. – É que eu preciso voltar a minha sala!

- Me desculpe é que... – Pensava em uma desculpa qualquer o ruivo. A azulada vendo a apreensão do garoto agiu rapidamente.

- Ah! Suiichi! – Disse Botan pegando o caderno da sua bolsa. – Quero lhe mostrar aquele trabalho que o professor ficou de receber daqui a uma semana, eu quero saber se eu comecei do modo certo, e como você é muito bom em historia e eu uma negação, você podia me dar umas dicas, nhaa!

- Trabalho? – Perguntou o ruivo sem entender muito e então a garota piscou em sua direção e ele entendeu. – Claro, claro! Garotas poderiam me dar licença um instante?

- Você já era. – Sussurrava as garotas que passavam ao lado de Botan e isso a fazia tremer um pouco, mas não demonstrou medo.

- Ufa, obrigado. – Falou o ruivo sorrindo. – Eu já estava ficando mais do que incomodado com essas garotas aqui, mas não gosto de ser rude.

- Eu sei, nhaa! – Disse Botan sorrindo da sua forma normal. – Mas você ouviu a ameaça de morte que elas me fizeram? Eu estou perdida! – Falou Botan tremendo só de pensar.

- Hihi. – Riu o ruivo docemente.

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Botan o encarando séria. – Eu to dizendo que vou morrer, e você acha engraçado? Você é mal! – Disse Botan com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não, não é isso! – Falou o ruivo com uma gota na cabeça. – Duvido que elas façam algo com você, não se preocupe.

- Nhaa! – Sorrio Botan. – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta Minamino?

- Me chame de Suiichi. – Disse o ruivo sorrindo.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Suiichi? – Botou ênfase no nome.

- Claro. – Sorria ele.

- Você é o novo herdeiro da empresa Minamino não é mesmo? – Perguntou Botan vendo ele abaixar o olhar. – Eu vi no jornal que o seu pai morreu, sinto muito.

- Não gosto de tocar nesse assunto. – Falou o ruivo ainda com o olhar abaixado.

- Entendo. – Falou Botan se sentindo mal ao tocar em um assunto tão delicado como esse. – Me desculpe por lhe trazer lembranças ruins, Minamino. – E assim Botan se levantou se saiu da sala.

_A culpa não é sua, eu que não consigo evitar de me sentir triste com a morte do meu pai, quem sabe um dia a gente se torne amigos o suficiente para eu lhe contar direito o que aconteceu._

Com a sua franja avermelhada sobre seus dois olhos verdes, nos seus lábios ele esboçou um sorriso, sorriso amigável e gentil, mas ao levantar os seus olhos eles tremiam e brilhavam muito, o que indicava que ele estava quase derramando lágrimas.

- Pai... – E assim ele cerrou os punhos. – Eu devia ter chegado mais cedo me perdoe. – E assim ele abriu os punhos e se acalmou.

Porém, mesmo ele tendo sussurrado, uma jovem de cabelos azuis que não tinha saído da sala, permanecia encostada próxima ao local onde o ruivo se encontrava e pôde ouvi os sussurros do mesmo. Assim o sinal tocou e todos retomaram seus lugares.

**Continua em breve...!**

**Nota da Autora:**Olha, eu não sei bem o que falar sobre essa fic, é que eu tava com ela em mente e queria fazer uma fic do casal Botan e Kurama então não resistir! ^-^-

Ah! Não se preocupem, ele vai descobrir que não é do mundo dos humanos mais para frente, não irei perder o fio da meada que o Kurama é o Kurama e não o Suiichi. :)

Deixe-me ver, ah sim! A empresa que ele trabalha é uma empresa de chocolates. :3 E a Botan é louca por chocolates, afinal quem não é? Hehe, então logo logo ela irá fazer uma visitinha a ele no trabalho!

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, prometo que continuarei o mais breve possível, beijo!

:*


	2. Aviso

Gostaria de deixar um aviso.

N o sei quanto tempo eu irei ficar sem postar mais capitulos nas minhas fics, e aquelas que est o no inicio eu tamb m n o sei quando eu irei continu -las.  
N o porque minha criatividade acabou e n o tenho ideia de como continuar,  
Mas sim porque eu estou num processo de aculumar informa es de todos os animes possiveis.

Isso quer dizer:

- Estou assistindo varios animes, completos e incomplestos.

'Porque?'

- Porque eu decidi que fazer uma fic sem saber o que realmente aconteceu n o tem sentido algum, talvez eu at delete todas as minhas fics quando eu voltar e depois de um tempo as poste de novo ajeitadas.

"Isso n o tem sentido!"

- Bem, isso que eu irei fazer.  
Para mim tem um sentido enorme, e j que a maioria das minhas fics tem muitas falhas e coisas sem nexo, 75% de chance de eu delet -las e futuramente ajeit -las.  
Talvez nos veremos de novo, mas n o em breve.

Beijos e se cuidem.

R- 


End file.
